World Heroes 3
World Heroes 3 is the fifth installment in the World Heroes series. Modes Story Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 12 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. The 1st 8 are against preset(depends on the chosen character) opponents, the 9th is against Manson, the 10 is against Bin Laden, the 11th is against Hitler and the 12th is against Yue Fei. Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. The 1st 7 are against random opponents and the 8th is against Hitler. *Score Attack Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. The 1st 7 are against random opponents and the 8th is against Hitler. *Time Attack Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. The 1st 7 are against random opponents and the 8th is against Hitler. *Survival Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 26 stages in which the player fights every character in the game. **Score Survival Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 26 stages in which the player fights every character in the game while trying to get the highest score possible. **Time Survival Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 26 stages in which the player fights every character in the game while trying to finish under the shortest time possible. *Team Arcade Mode **Team Score Attack Mode **Team Time Attack Mode **Team Survival Mode ***Team Score Survival Mode ***Team Time Survival Mode Career Mode Death Match Mode Online Mode Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. *Team Versus Mode Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Options Mode Gameplay The game play is almost the same as World Heroes Perfect but it plays like a 3D Fighter rether than a 2D one. Plot The game takes place after World Heroes Perfect Characters * Hanzo Hattori (Age: 26, Based on: Hanzo Hattori, Fighting Style: Ninjitsu, CV: Hikaru Midorikawa and Liam O'Brien) * Fuuma Kotaro (Age: 26, Based on: Fuuma Kotaro, Fighting Style: Ninjitsu, CV: Nobuyuki Hiyama and Johnny Yong Bosch) * Janne D'Arc (Age: 19, Based on: Joan of Arc, Fighting Style:, CV: Yuri Amano and Kari Whalgren) * Kim Dragon (Age:, Based on: Bruce Lee, Fighting Style:, CV: Akira Kamiya and Mark Hamill) * Ryoko Izumo (Age:, Based on: Ryoko Tani, Fighting Style:, CV: Noriko Hidaka and Stephanie Nadolny) * Johnny Maximum (Age:, Based on: Joe Montana, Fighting Style:, CV: Hirotaka Suzuoki and Steven Blum) * Erick (Age:, Based on: Erik the Red, Fighting Style:, CV: Unshou Ishizuka and Dameon Clarke) * Mudman (Age:, Based on: Mudmen, Fighting Style:, CV: Takashi Nagasako and Ahmed Best) * Moses (Age:, Based on: Prophet Moses, Fighting Style:, CV: Rikiya Koyama and Jimmy Zoppi) * Peliniano (Age:, Based on: Pele, Spder-Man, Fighting Style:, CV: ) * Gandhi (Age:, Based on: Mahatma Gandhi, Fighting Style:, CV: Ryoichi Tanaka and Charles Martinet) * Napoleon (Age:, Based on: Napoleon Bonaparte, Fighting Style:, CV: Akio Otsuka and Kyle Hebert) * Al Capone (Age:, Based on: Al Capone, Fighting Style:, CV: Joji Nakata and Steven Blum) * The Deathbringer (Age:, Based on: The Undertaker, Fighting Style:, CV: Kunihiko Yasui and Keith Silverstein) * John Crow (Age:, Based on: Jack Sparrow, Fighting Style:, CV: Tomokazu Sugita and Roger Craig Smith) * Farrokh Amar (Age:, Based on: Muhammad Ali, Fighting Style: Boxing, CV: Takehito Koyasu and Sean Schemmel) * Charlie Manson (Age:, Based on: Charles Manson, Patrick Bateman, Fighting Style:, CV: Tomokazu Seki and Crispin Freeman) * Osama Bin Laden (Age: 47, Based on: Osama Bin Laden, Jagi, Fighting Style:, CV:) Secret Characters * Rasputin, (Age:, Based on: Grigory Rasputin, Fighting Style:, CV: Hozumi Goda and Eric Stuart) * Julius Carn (Age:, Based on: Genghis Khan, Fighting Style:, CV: Koji Totani and Jamieson Price) * Brocken (Age:, Based on: Brocken Jr., Rudolf von Stroheim, Fighting Style:, CV: Ken Yamaguchi and Dan Green) * Muscle Power (Age:, Based on: Hulk Hogan, Fighting Style:, CV: Daisuke Gori and Jeremy Inman) * Captain Kidd (Age: 28, Based on: Captain William Kidd, Fighting Style:, CV: Kazuyuki Sogabe and Kirk Thorton) * Shura (Age:, Based on: Nai Khanom Tom, Fighting Style: Muai Thai, CV: Kazumi Tanaka and Sean Michael Teague) * Adolf Hitler(Age: 56, Based on: Adolf Hitler, M.Bison, Fighting Style:, CV: Wataru Takagi and Christopher Ayres) * Yue Fei (Age:, Based on: Yue Fei, Fighting Style:, CV: Yasunori Masutani and Michael Sorich) Stages * * * * * * * * * * * * Soundtrack *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? Cheats *Unlock Secret Characters: **Rasputin - Beat Story Mode with Gandhi or Defeat him in Survival/Score Survival/Time Survival Mode on at least Normal Difficulty **Carn - Beat Story Mode with Napoleon or Defeat him in Survival/Score Survival/Time Survival Mode on at least Normal Difficulty **Brocken - Beat Story Mode with Al Capone or Defeat him in Survival/Score Survival/Time Survival Mode on at least Normal Difficulty **Muscle Power - Beat Story Mode with The Deathbringer or Defeat him in Survival Mode/Score Survival/Time Survival on at least Normal Difficulty **Kidd - Beat Story Mode with John Crow or Defeat him in Survival/Score Survival/Time Survival Mode on at least Normal Difficulty **Shura - Beat Story Mode with Amar or Defeat him in Survival/Score Survival/Time Survival Mode on at least Normal Difficulty **Hitler - Beat Story Mode with all 18 Starter Characters or Defeat him in Arcade/Score Attack/Time Attack Mode on at least Hard Difficulty **Yue Fei - Beat Story Mode with Rasputin, Carn, Brocken, Muscle Power, Kidd, Shura and Hitler or Defeat him in Arcade/Score Attack/Time Attack Mode on at least Hard Difficulty Reception and Reactions *The game was initially met with mostly critical acclaim by critics, new fans and several old fans of the series. however, other old fans widely panned the game for changing from 2D to 3D. nowadays, critics, old fans and new fans treat the game with massive critical acclaim. Success * Trivia * Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:World Heroes Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Arc System Works Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:2004 video games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games